A Mermaids Tear
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: What if Cleo was not the birth daughter of Don and Bev Sertori? What if Kim and Cleo didn't really hate each other? What if Emma and Rikki didn't like Cleo? What if Lewis was two timing her with Charlotte? Who will be Cleo's new love? Why am I asking you these questions when I wont answer them? That is because you will just have to read to find the answers out for yourselves! G.L.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: okay Sarah here with warnings! and other stuff! First off Cleo is going to be over powered and immortal. and yes there will be bashing on Emma, Rikki, and Charlotte, Hell even Lewis will be bashed. and as for who Cleo will be paired with depends on the poll for 'A Mermaids Tear' that has just been closed and we have a winner! you will find out latter! Now if you don't like Cleo being godlike then you can either not read and leave right now or you can give it a chance and if you like it then fine.**

 **I do not want to get reviews telling me how much they hate it nor do I want any flames! my mother has taught me an important lesson**

 **IF YOU DON'T WANT IT DONE TO YOU WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO IT TO SOMEONE ELSE?! In other words don't be mean don't hurt others just because you want to! it's not nice. and if you do it to me and it doesn't help me.**

 **I am going to tell you right now "FUCK YOU AND GO READ A DIFFERENT STORY!"**

 **also please keep in mind that I do not have a beta reader/co-author for this story and if you are interested let me know!**

 **now here is chapter 1**

 **please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cleo's P.O.V**

I was swimming alone my friends - Emma and Rikki had called to tell me that they couldn't hand out. Emma because she said she was grounded and Rikki said she was sick, and Lewis was hanging out with Zane. I knew all three of them where lairs,

How I knew this was easy I saw them all together and with Charlotte. They were talking about the next Full Moon, and saying that they need me in the pool so they could take away my powers.

I know of the power of the 50th Moon cycle and how it would draw away a normal Human turned Mermaids powers away.

But for me it would brake the spell. The spell was cased 3,000 years ago, by The Moon & Sun Goddess and the Goddess of Magic & Luck...my mother and grandmother, That's right I am the daughter of the Moon and Sun goddess and the granddaughter of the Goddess of Magic & Luck, The reason for this spell is so I could grow up normally... well as normal as I could be with getting reborn all the time.

That is a pain in the ass! I was reborn in different worlds some known as Anime/Manga or movies. I mean I was Katara form Avatar the last air bender, Harry James Potter form Harry Potter, Bella Swan From Twilight - Don't ask on that one. I hated that life and made my mother put someother soul in the bella girl after I was bitten by James the first time...- I have also been princess , Princes , Kinghts, ninjas and lots of others stuff.

I keep my powers I get from every life, but I have to wait for something to get them all back. Mother explained that I must get Charlotte , Emma and Rikki into the pool tonight. as well as myself. She told me that if this is done, they can lose their powers and tails forever and I keep mine.

I swam into my secret place on Mako, It is a mermaid temple it is near the shark breeding grounds and like the moon pool it has the power to turn people into mermaids. But in this place No humans or mermaids other then myself and those that mean me no harm at all are aloud to enter, this is a place that only I have known about, I was going to tell my friends Emma and Rikki and give them entry but now I am going to just tell them about it and then tell them to F***off.

Anyway

The temple is separated into two parts the water and the dry land.

In the water there are thousands of pearls , seashells, fossils, and reefs and it has a rock in the center of the pool that rises out of the water just enough so I can pull myself out of the water and Lay on it comfortably and keep some of my tail in the water. Kinda like a bed.

There are other parts of the cave that is filled with Ruby's, Diamond's, Emerald's, Sapphire's, Amethyst, Gold, Silver and so much more rare Gemstones and stuff that could be sold for millions.

The best part is when I lay on the rock and the Full Moon passes over unlike when the full moon passes over the Moon Pool and I am with the others. I feel safe and sound like my mother is with me.

I guess in a way they both are.

Sorry I got lost... Now as I was saying before I went off the trail.

I swam into my temple and pulled myself on to the rock. I was here to talk with my mothers.

"Mom! You here?" I called out into the temple.. a few seconds passed and I thought she had not showed

"Yes dear?" A unearthly and enchanting female voice called out to my left, to be honest it scared me a bit. okay I jumped a little.

"MOM! Don't DO THAT!" I yelled at her. she gave me a look that read what I like to think is I-know-you-said-not-to-but-it's-too-much-fun! I glared at her.

"Anyway mom you told me if I get them into the Moon Pool with myself I can take away there powers but what if I don't want to take them all away?" "It's just that I don't want to take all there powers away. because I have seen how happy it makes them." This was true Rikki loved to swim and play as a mermaid, Emma despite having to quite the swim-team she had gotten over it and had become very happy with her new mermaid life. and Charlotte is just happy to become like her grandmother and she truly loved the sea, she just has too many powers she has like six and she has yet to be threw her first full moon as a mermaid.

"What are you planed in that devious mind of yours my little sea pearl?" My mothers voice asked as her eyes shined with playfulness that should count as an evil glint.

 **nobody's P.O.V**

Cleo smirked she had an idea of how to get revenge and keep her from feeling like a evil B****

" Okay so here's my idea..." back on the main land in the shopping center Emma, Rikki and Charlotte were shopping and having fun after they had met and made a plan to get ride of mermaid Cleo. that is If all went as they planed.

Charlotte was very happy , She had not only snatched Lewis from Cleo, but also her two best friends Emma and Rikki, She had become a mermaid like her grandmother and had taken her grandmothers Locket back from Cleo. it belonged to her after all. but it was too easy not that she was complaining at all but Cleo didn't even try to fight back nor did she run off crying like a baby nor did she call Lewis like her friends said she would. but Charlotte didn't mind Cleo made it easier for her. suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine and had gotten a bad feeling.

"Did you guys just feel like something is isn't right?" Emma asked

"I got the feeling something is going to happen." Rikki answered

"So I am not the only one?" Charlotte asked she was freaked out. They all were and should be something was going to happen something big. but still unknown what it will be!

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

 **Cleo's P.O.V**

I was in the moon pool with Emma and Rikki. I was late in meeting my second boss. She needed the information that I have gathered. and here They were chatting (read: Arguing ) about who was the cutest out of Zane Bennett and Ash Dove. Personalty I think Zane is a Jerk , but he can be sweet at times. and Ash is the nice and sweet guy. I know for a fact that if Ash knew that Emma was a backstabber and what she planed to do to me not to take in the fact of what she truly thought of him he would not only dump her but he would firer her from her job. and Zane maybe a Jerk but he was rich and if he knew that Rikki was using him for his money while going out with another man who was 20 years old? He would Dump her, and tell her never to come near him ever again.

I let out a dreamy sigh at my thoughts. and this got the attention of the two females.

"Hey what are you dreaming about?" Rikki asked

"Huh? Oh well Lewis promised me that he'd take me out to a special place next Saturday." I said in a hurry, I then realized that next Saturday was the full moon and mentally smirked. that should give them an idea as to how to get me into the pool.

"Really now?" Emma asked she looked like she wanted to say something but Rikki nudge her.

"yup! I am so happy! he said he had something he wanted to tell me! I wonder if he will propose?" I wanted to laugh out right at the look on their faces but I couldn't so I giggled like a lovesick high-school girl and then I let out another dreamy sigh.

"Cleo we are only 16 years old! we don't need to think about that crap!" Rikki yelled at me.

I used this chance to get away from the two.

"SO what! are you saying I'm not good enough to think about it? You and Emma are! I mean you both just said you want Zane and Ash to propose already! So why can't I?!" I made tears come to my eyes as I yelled.

"Cleo..."

"NO! I need to leave! before I say something I will regret!" I yelled at them both while glaring daggers at them both. Emma made a move to come with me but my glare stopped her. "I need to be ALONE! that means no Emma no Rikki NO ANYONE!" Then I dove underwater and swam away. I knew they wouldn't follow because before I was out I heard Emma tell Rikki that now they had time to go be with Ash and Zane.

I swam around for a few seconds and then went home and grabbed my notes and Data on the waters around Mako Island and the population of Fish, Dolphins, Sharks, and plant life. I also grabbed the Opal Fossil I had found at the bottom of a cave near the reefs. it was a fossil of a spiral snail but it was fossilized in Opal instead of rock. Now I am on my way towards the marine park to see her my second boss.

As I walked I thought back on how she of all people became a person who felt like her best friend? I mean she is the one who trapped us as mermaids in the moon pool because she wanted data and information. but after I had gotten away from her and went to my place my mother told me all she truly wanted was to understand the one thing she loved , the ocean. and the fact that her mother had said that she was much more trust worthy then Lewis was a big help.

I had a meeting with her before I meet Miss Chattam with Emma and Rikki and Lewis. I told her that I would help her and had explained to her the moon cycles and how they can affect us mermaids. and told her to act like she would have if she hadn't known. And Damn if she wasn't a good actress!

After that I had been helping her and she had quickly became something of a protector and big-sister figure towards me. She didn't like Lewis or Emma and Rikki at all.

This woman's name is Dr. Linda Denman the leading expert on Marine Life and is a Marine Biologist and she is only 21 years old.

I walk into her office after knocking. She looked up in surprise.

"Hello Cleo! How are you?" Linda asked me as she got up and gave me a hug once I was in arms length. After her hug.

"I am doing okay but I have some news about what has been going on with the others, but before that I have a bag full of notes and information and a Fossil that I think you'd like." I told her. as I handed the bag over to her.

After about an hour of her going over all the information that I had collected She had finally gotten to the Fossil that had been in Opal.

She stares and blinks for a few seconds and then she squeals loudly and next think I know I am being hugged in her evil death grip. with in a few seconds a few of the guards had come in to see what the noise was about. and they ended up getting me free of the hug before it became my death.

"What did you do, This time?" Belly aka Dr. May-bell asked me.

"Why is is it always my fault?" I asked trying to give the I-am-a-girl-mythical-sea-creature-and-did-nothing-wrong-that-you-can-prove-in-anyway-shape-or-form, Look.

"Because anytime she is like this you are always somehow involved." Belly stated noting even meeting my eyes.

"I am very glade that all person ail that is under Sis know's my secret. it'd be a pain to make up a lie every time I bring in something for her." I stated the "Go look at what I gave her and you will see why she is like that." was left unsaid, because it was true.

All 15 guards, and 3 scientist that are under Dr. Linda Denman know that I am a mermaid. They have been informed of my powers and about how the full moon use to affect me. They all see me as the baby of the family. that's right everyone is considered family.

They also know about the other three half mermaids. and the Human male Lewis. they have a folder for each of them. with all there information and secrets the files have every little thing in them. They also know of what their plane is to get me to go to The moon pool on the 50th full moon.

I had to stop them from going to bet them up saying that they would mess up my plain. Once I had told them that it wouldn't affect me in the way that the group wanted it to and would backfire somewhat. they let it go.

They weren't happy not knowing what my plain was down to every detail. but they dropped it once I told them That I would tell them after, the 50th full moon.

A few day's later and it was time the 50th full moon was here and it was time to get even.

* * *

 **Me: Next time On a Mermaids Tears the 50th Full moon is here what is Cleo's Plan? Will she lose her powers? Can she lose her powers? Find out in the Next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Sertori House at 6 in the morning-

Kim and Cleo were sitting on Cleo's bed. they were both nervous one more then the other.

"Cleo are you sure your plan will work?" Kim asked her sister, Yes she had known all her sister's secrets -not just being a mermaid- seeing as Cleo had told her when they were younger. When she had told her about the mermaid secret and told her to make sure to show that she knew nothing of it to the others. Kim was confused but after a while she had saw the way the girl's acted, towards her sister and she hated it. So this is why she was worried about Cleo being alone with the 3 girls.

"Yes Kim I am positive, but I have a question for you." "How would you like to be a mermaid?" Cleo asked she was nervous she had never had to ask this to another before. and now she was asking her younger sister if she wanted to become a mermaid.

"Will I have to be like Emma, Rikki and Charlotte?" Kim didn't want any connection to the three fakes.

"No you will be like me. after tonight my tail will change color and gemstones will show up." Cleo had told her sister.

"Sure! If I can be like you sis!" Kim was now glowing in happiness she would become Cleo's true sister! she couldn't wait!

Cleo gave her a soft smile and then got up and retrieved the vials that she had taken last full moon. "Okay Kim when the Full Moon starts to rise I want you to fill the bathtub with warm water then add this sand to the bottom and this moon crystal to the water as well , then while it is filling I want you to add this Vile of Moonpool water too the bath, the let the moonlight hit the water. while it glows I want you to be in the water for the whole night or until the moon sets. okay?" Kim nodded her head so that her sister new that she understood. "Now I want you to drink this vile when it's midnight, It's a vile of my blood and with this we will be true sisters, okay?" Now Kim couldn't wait she knew she should have been grossed out about having to drink blood but she wasn't.

-Latter that night at Mako-

Cleo had swam to Mako after receiving the text from Lewis. She knew that it was a trap, and only she knew that it will backfire on them badly. They didn't even have to be in the water seeing as the Magic would do the work for her, Her mother had made it so the 50th full moon magic would hit the 3 girl's and they would lose all their powers but one. Cleo would keep controlling water, Emma will be able to freeze water, Rikki will be able to heat it, and Charlotte will get all the powers removed and given a new power the power to turn water into jelly. And the kickers are that they could only use their powers on 100% water, and they couldn't gain new powers they were stuck with one forever. While she became an immortal. like her sister will become after tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cleo's P.O.V**

I swam into the moonpool and called out "Lewis? You here?" But when the 3 mermaids and Lewis came into view I had a hard time not laughing. I managed a shocked look. "Why are you two here?" I asked Emma and Rikki surprised "And What is _Charlotte_ doing here?" I once again asked throwing a glare at her, to make it more believable.

Lewis wrapped his arms around Charlotte's waist. "Lewis?" I asked making my voice crack and sound heart broken.

Charlotte used her power over water to keep me in place, "What's going on?" I asked again this time I made my voice higher and slightly more panicky. And made a show of trying to get free.

"Stop struggling Cleo, You look pathetic." Rikki told her smirking, she wanted to be free of her she was such a goody-goody, it made her sick.

"Yea you aren't getting away, Charlotte is much stronger then you will ever be!" Emma stated, she too was smirking, She had known Cleo the longest but she had only been friends with her because she followed everything she had said. but lately she hated it, she was whiny and annoying.

"After the moon passes overhead, your powers will be gone! You will no longer be a mermaid! Face it you lost!" Charlotte told her as she held Cleo in place, She didn't deserve her powers! and after tonight she will no longer have them! But Charlotte could help but notice that Cleo wasn't struggling much... but she pushed those thought to the back of her mind.

"You can finally go back to the human world, you no longer have to chose between the two." Lewis told her, he smiled gently at her trying to get her to see the reason why they were doing this, that it was for her own good.

Just when the moon was overhead I started to laugh,startling the others.

"What's so funny?" Rikki yelled at me.

I stopped laughing and looked at the 4 with cold eyes that made them all flinch, "What I find funny is that you idiots, thought I hadn't known about this plan of yours, what I find funny is that none of you read the letter I left for you explaining that this plan of yours would backfire."

"How?" Emma asked with her nose up in the air.

"You're about to find out, you traitors!" As those words left my mouth, a huge wind broke out and it circled the three mermaids, forcing Lewis down to the ground.

The moon was overhead and I started to chant, Charlotte, Emma and Rikki were surround by magic water from the moon pool, I heard the screams as their powers were reduced. and my powers restored, I also felt Kim become my blood sister for good.

Once the moon had passed did the waters settle, I was still in the moonpool with my mermaid tail, that was covered in gemstones. The other 3 -4 if you count Lewis- looked at me gapping and they hurried and put their feet into the water, after 10 seconds they all had tails this made them sigh in relief, Rikki tried to use her power to summon lightning but nothing, happened. same thing with Emma and Charlotte.

"My powers! what did you do!" Rikki, Emma, and Charlotte screeched at me together.

" You are lucky that I let you keep your mermaid forms and the power you had when you turned into a mermaid , I asked my mother to let Charlotte keep the molding/Creating water power instead of a new one. that she would have to learn to control." I answered them, "And I told you that your plan would backfire. Goodbye traitors, if you three come near me or my family you will be sued." I looked at Lewis almost forgot about him. "That goes for you as well Lewis! We are thru!" Before I dove under I looked at the two mermaids, "I also sent Zane and Ash a list of things you did, as well as the recording of your actions, and words. I also gave Zane a list of things that you bought, and about how you are two timing him with a 20 year old. Pictures and everything!" Then I dove underwater hearing the screams of 3 mermaids, I swam to my cave to get everything packed the next 3 days were going to be busy.

Packing, teaching Kim to be a mermaid. and so much more that she can't even count!


End file.
